Sigil 002 Main
7:13:24 PM DM: Ok, then. 7:13:28 PM DM: So, last time... 7:14:16 PM DM: After learning more about William, his teams, and Captain Verenestra, you have been tasked with finding Queen Aurilandur and bringing her back from Sigil to help her sister. 7:15:56 PM DM: Following guidance from Hank's vision and Quill's history, you booked a trip to Enora, taking with you the exiled crime lord Jamaros Darksbane (renamed Anomie by Rune, as a cover), and the two Erinyes, Belza and Tiprus. 7:16:37 PM DM: Not long after departing, though, Jamaros got himself in trouble. Going to a party in disguise, he was arrested for pilfering pearls, found in his jacket. 7:17:07 PM Quill: ((It should be pointed out that this happened soon after he yelled at us that he didn't need our help.)) 7:17:38 PM DM: ((This is true, also, it should be noted that you did not see him before departing and don't know about his activities before then)) 7:18:06 PM DM: So, this brings us back to where we were. Jamaros is dragged to the brig. Should I assume you go down there? 7:18:53 PM Hank: Hank was following at a distance. 7:19:01 PM DM: ((Also, fyi, if you go into the Roll20 group, you'll see a map detailing your flight plan to Ishnae, the Enoran port city you will be departing at.)) 7:19:47 PM Rune: Rune does follow him. She's annoyed. 7:20:47 PM Quill: Quill will pack up his stuff where he was playing and follow. 7:20:56 PM DM: Ok, as you guys try and follow, the guards keep a buffer between you and him saying you can bail him out at the brig. They also stop you at a check point before letting you proceed. 7:21:29 PM DM: You do, eventually, arrive in the brig where Jams, still in his High Elven disguise is in a cell, being booked. 7:22:19 PM Rune: I think he was framed. 7:22:31 PM DM: Jams: "Thank you, that's what I've been saying." 7:22:59 PM DM: Guard: "I just book 'em. Cap'n'll decide what to do with him." 7:23:11 PM Quill: So who framed you? 7:23:18 PM Rune: All right. Can we talk to the captain, then? 7:23:31 PM DM: Guard: "She'll be here, momentarily." 7:24:07 PM DM: Jams: "If I knew who would frame me, I'd've been careful not to get framed." 7:24:22 PM Quill: It's a good thing you don't need our help. 7:24:29 PM Quill: OTherwise this would be embarrassing. 7:25:07 PM DM: At this point another man enters. He's a very fancy looking High Elven man with a strong jaw, pale complexion and slicked back black hair. 7:25:24 PM DM: Hank, you recognize him as Galreth Valeren, the man running the party. 7:25:41 PM DM: Valeren: "I demand he be thrown overboard!" 7:25:47 PM DM: Guard: "I just book 'em. Cap'n'll decide what to do with him." 7:26:34 PM Quill: ((19 Insight on Jams, trying to figure out if he actually did it.)) 7:27:07 PM Rune: Why? Are you the alleged victim? 7:28:08 PM Hank: Well, it happened at his party. 7:28:35 PM Rune: Was it a good party? 7:29:15 PM DM: Valeren: "It was before he crashed it! And he stole from my friend. My very close friend, who I deeply respect as a friend." 7:29:52 PM Rune: Oh, I see. "Friend." 7:29:55 PM Rune: Rune does the finger quotes. 7:31:23 PM Quill: Quill eyes the high elf guy. 7:31:25 PM DM: At this point, yet another figure barges into the room, another high elf, but a woman, this time. Long golden hair, and comparatively soft features for an elf. She runs up to Jamaros's cell, grabs the sides of his head and kisses him. 7:31:39 PM Quill: What. 7:31:41 PM DM: At this point, the room's getting a bit cramped. 7:31:51 PM DM: Jams looks surprised too. 7:32:02 PM Rune: Is she planting more stolen goods on you? 7:32:14 PM Rune: Because really, one was probably enough. 7:32:17 PM Quill: Quill watches her hands. 7:32:41 PM DM: She breaks the kiss. "...sorry...we, um...never got to finish our conversation." ((Roll perception, Quill)) 7:33:12 PM Hank: (( is it the woman who jams was talking to at the party?)) 7:33:26 PM Quill: ((20.)) 7:33:36 PM DM: ((It is)) 7:34:33 PM DM: The woman approaches the guard. "I am Tilenna Thexis Uvara, of house Uvara, and I demand he be released into my custody." 7:35:01 PM DM: Guard: "...ok, for the last time, I ain't the guy making the calls! Now, everyone, shut up and wait for the Cap'n." 7:35:02 PM Quill: ((17 insight on her! Just trying to figure out what the heck she's up to.)) 7:35:07 PM Rune: I don't think that's a good idea. 7:35:31 PM Rune: Also, don't you know how to secure people? Now if he does have anything illicit we'll never know if he had it before or if she put it on him. 7:36:13 PM DM: Jams: "Guys! Same team!" 7:38:06 PM Rune: So? 7:38:50 PM DM: Jams: "...could you recommend I go with the blonde? She's nice." 7:39:10 PM Rune: No. 7:39:10 PM Quill: You don't think she's laying it on a little thick? 7:39:28 PM Rune: And you're not very smart. There's every possibility she's involved in a conspiracy to get you tossed off this ship, and if I were you I'd check your pockets. 7:39:57 PM DM: Jams rolls his eyes, but turns out his pockets...empty. 7:40:21 PM Hank: Wasn't the pockets last time though was it? 7:40:28 PM DM: Trilenna turns to Quill. "What do you know of love?" 7:40:33 PM Rune: It's not a very good idea for you to be alone with anybody right now, because you don't know. 7:40:46 PM Rune: Also, you're not that good-looking. You need to assess yourself more realistically. 7:41:10 PM Quill: I'm a bard. And I've seen more subtle and nuanced performances in an opera. 7:41:15 PM DM: Jams: "Ok, I know you're salty and saying stuff you don't mean." 7:41:35 PM Quill: And those guys sing their feelings at the tops of their lungs. 7:42:04 PM Rune: I don't say things I don't mean. It's a waste of time. 7:43:41 PM Hank: Hank will knock into Jamaros to see if anything else falls out of the jacket. 7:44:43 PM DM: As you approach, the guard stands and yells "HEY--" but before he can say anymore, you bump Jams and three small ting sounds cry out. These belong to the three golden rings that fall out of his collar. 7:44:51 PM DM: Jams: "...what." 7:45:14 PM Hank: Who hides things in their collar , obviously planted. 7:45:18 PM Quill: She slipped them in there when she grabbed your face. 7:45:58 PM DM: Trilenna: "I did no such thing! Alistair, my love, I can get you help. I don't care about your past, the future is all that matters!" 7:46:07 PM DM: Jams: "I didn't--What?" 7:46:45 PM Hank: The pearls fell out the same way when she rushed him at the party. 7:47:01 PM Rune: This is the most obvious and stupid set-up in the history of obvious stupid setups and I think you should be embarrassed, lady whatever your name is. 7:47:19 PM DM: Trilenna: "Why would I set him up?" 7:47:22 PM Quill: I guess the question is, why she wants him. 7:47:33 PM Rune: A lot of people want him and you know why. 7:48:18 PM DM: Valeren: "Leave her alone!" 7:48:28 PM Hank: It might be related to why Valeren was staring at both of them throughout the party. 7:48:42 PM Rune: I could demand that she be thrown overboard now, you know. 7:49:11 PM Hank: I think we are still waiting on the captain. 7:50:06 PM Rune: I'm not saying I will, just that I could. That's the position they've put themselves in, because the guard just saw that whole thing and he's a witness to this ridiculous setup. 7:51:02 PM Rune: Her for thieving and him for attempted murder. 7:51:05 PM Rune: I'm not amused. 7:51:10 PM Hank: Hank is making sure no one touches Jams collar or the rings. 7:51:15 PM DM: Guard: "All I saw is that guy's dropping jewelry like their overripe melons." 7:51:33 PM Rune: Yes, because she put it there, just as I pointed out, because you're terrible at security. 7:52:03 PM Rune: And I think you two owe us all an apology for implying we're stupid with this preposterous scheme. 7:52:04 PM Hank: From his collar which is where the pearls dropped from. 7:52:28 PM Rune: Not to mention the time you're wasting. It would serve you right if we did ask you to be tossed overboard, just like you were preparing to do with him. 7:52:36 PM Quill: Who steals things and stuffs them in their collar? Really? 7:52:38 PM DM: Jams takes off his jacket. 7:53:38 PM Hank: Hank stops him. " leave it on till the captain gets here to show where the rings were stuck" 7:54:14 PM DM: At this point, the door bursts open again and a woman steps through. She's dressed in uniform, with a worn cutlass at her side. Those who've traveled enough of Davos recognize her as a human from the Islands of Obu (so, asian, basically), and her short hair is pulled back into a bun. 7:54:29 PM DM: Captain: "Ok...what is going on on my ship?" 7:54:38 PM Quill: That is an excellent question. 7:55:08 PM Rune: They framed him. 7:55:21 PM Rune: And now they're trying for murder via judiciary decision. 7:55:22 PM DM: Valeren: "We did no such thing!" 7:55:24 PM Rune: And I don't appreciate it. 7:55:27 PM Hank: And attempted to do it again just now. 7:56:33 PM DM: Trilenna: "I don't want him killed. Please, spare him. I press no charges." 7:56:46 PM Hank: They are claiming he stuffed stolen goods in his collar and that they did not all fall out before he was dragged here. 7:56:49 PM Rune: You might not, but I think I want to. 7:57:11 PM DM: The captain walks up to his cell. "May I see the jacket?" 7:57:19 PM Rune: I don't mind the framing because honestly, he deserves it, but the murder attempt was a bit too far for my liking. 7:57:52 PM DM: Jams pauses for a moment before reluctantly turning over the jacket. 7:58:27 PM DM: The captain looks it over and throws the collar up...revealing three hidden pockets. Another pocket is hidden in the back, by the tails. 7:58:55 PM DM: Captain: "Seems your friend has a lot of ways to hide things on his person." 7:59:30 PM Quill: If he was going to hide things in his collar, he had ways of doing so that would prevent them from just falling out. 7:59:49 PM Rune: Yes, it's like those belts with the little pocket inside to let you keep some emergency money on you. 8:00:12 PM Rune: I keep thinking about buying one but they never match my dresses. 8:00:45 PM DM: Captain: "Could be. In that case, you are out of emergency money, Mr. Greenleaf. And why are you here, Mr. Valeren?" 8:01:19 PM DM: Valeren: "Well...he crashed my party and...Lady Uvara has been my friend for--" 8:01:50 PM DM: Captain: "Mr. Valeren, I would like you kept in your quarters for the time being, I shall be up to formally question you later." 8:01:56 PM DM: Valeren: "But, I--" 8:02:20 PM DM: Captain: "Now, Mr. Valeren. This is my ship, and my orders will be followed as long as you are aboard it." 8:02:35 PM DM: Valeren: "...may I at least see the lady back to her--" 8:02:41 PM DM: Captain: "NOW!" 8:02:45 PM DM: Valeren leaves. 8:03:16 PM DM: Trilenna: "I am not pressing charges." 8:03:38 PM Rune: We might. 8:04:33 PM DM: Captain: "Good for you. Here, have your jewels back. Please report to your quarters as well, I will keep your testimony in mind." 8:04:34 PM Rune: The thievery and framing is one thing but attempted murder is a little too much, don't you think? 8:04:52 PM DM: Trilenna looks like she's about to say something, thinks better of it, and leaves. 8:05:06 PM DM: The Captain looks to Rune now. 8:05:14 PM DM: Captain: "...who is this man?" 8:05:22 PM Rune: He's an idiot. 8:05:31 PM Rune: It's a long story, but there's a gang back in Havenfall that wants to kill him. 8:05:45 PM Rune: So we're trying to get him out somewhere he'll be safe. 8:06:13 PM Rune: That's why I figured he was framed--no one would be stupid enough to draw attention to themselves like that if everyone wanted to kill them. 8:06:30 PM Rune: But he still doesn't deserve to be murdered. 8:06:43 PM Rune: Especially not in such a daft way. They should be embarrassed. 8:07:07 PM DM: Captain: "...fascinating...I don't care." 8:07:33 PM Rune: I don't even care. I think you ought to put him under cabin arrest or whatever. 8:07:43 PM Rune: And we can all take turns sitting on him if he tries to leave. Hank, you're going first. 8:08:26 PM Hank: Why do I always get stuck watching him? 8:08:38 PM Rune: You volunteered, remember? 8:09:18 PM Hank: And then I got dragged to the awful party. Someone was yammering about spoons or something. 8:09:57 PM Quill: You knew watching him was going to be a big responsibility. 8:10:07 PM DM: Captain: "Ahem!" 8:10:52 PM DM: Captain: "If you are all claiming responsibility for him, I assume you have a ticket for him as well?" 8:10:53 PM Hank: Right hello captain ... didn't quite catch your name? 8:11:05 PM DM: Captain: "Captain Mai." 8:11:08 PM Rune: Rune hands over the ticket. 8:11:45 PM DM: She investigates the ticket. "I see. Were you aware that, in addition to other charges, he had claimed a room in the name of an Alistair Greenleaf in first class?" 8:12:40 PM Rune: Yes. To be fair, I think he might actually be upper class. I'm not sure, though. Obviously he had to use an assumed name because everybody wants to kill him. 8:13:46 PM DM: Captain: "Whether he did or not, he is, in fact, not Mr. Greenleaf. Who, we just learned, did pay for the room and whose family attempted to cancel his trip due to a broken hip." 8:14:21 PM Rune: Well, he didn't tell us that part, obviously. I assumed it was a made up person. 8:14:37 PM Quill: We got our tickets separate from him. He just kind of showed up at the dock in Havenfall. 8:14:52 PM Rune: We do have a regular ticket for him. 8:15:09 PM Hank: What is your standard policy for fraud Captain Mai? 8:15:48 PM DM: Captain: "Usually, we have our stowaways stay in the brig at night and work off their travel in maintenance with the Kenku." 8:16:03 PM Rune: Oh, I like that idea! 8:16:21 PM Rune: That's much better than being thrown overboard. You see, he actually did help law enforcement rather significantly in Havenfall. 8:16:54 PM DM: Captain: "But, as you do hold a ticket in his name, I see no reason he can't stay in the cabin with you. Every night. All night. And then report at daybreak to begin the labor. Assuming you are capable of keeping track of your charge." 8:17:00 PM Rune: There was a nest of vampires and he helped root them out. 8:17:10 PM Rune: Oh, yes, that would be quite agreeable. Thank you! 8:17:28 PM DM: Jams: "...could I stay in jail, instead? Seems safer." 8:17:46 PM Rune: No, it wouldn't be. 8:19:01 PM Hank: Sounds good to me, I will do the maintenance shifts with him though since apparently he is my responsibility. 8:19:16 PM Hank: Hank will glare at Quill. 8:19:29 PM Quill: Quill does notice. 8:19:44 PM DM: Captain: "That is entirely your perogative, Mr..." 8:19:45 PM Quill: Quill doesn't notice, rather. 8:20:18 PM Hank: Agosto 8:21:09 PM DM: Captain: "Agosto. If you wish to assist, you are free to do so. But, either way, this one (points at Jams), will be there. Ready to work." 8:21:51 PM Rune: Good. 8:22:24 PM DM: Captain: "And, if there are any more shenanigans, from him, or the rest of you, I shall see he spends the remaining eight days journey in the brig, and turned over to the local authorities upon our arrival. Understood?" 8:23:05 PM Quill: Got it. 8:23:17 PM Rune: Perfect. 8:23:44 PM DM: Captain: "Good. I shall be sending a Kenku down at sunrise to fetch him. Please, enjoy the rest of your trip." 8:24:58 PM DM: She leaves. The guard unlocks Jams and sends you back to your cabins. It's approaching evening now. 8:25:29 PM DM: Jams: "...so...hellsuva first day, huh?" 8:26:38 PM Quill: Quill goes back up on deck, especially now that the evil sun has set, to set up and play again. 8:27:14 PM DM: It is a much more comfortable environment for you now, Quill. Especially as the air is still nice and warm. 8:27:23 PM Rune: Next time listen to me when I tell you something is daft, Anomie. 8:27:29 PM Rune: Rune follows Quill. 8:50:47 PM DM: Ok, I am gonna skip ahead. Jams stays in Hank's room for the night, I assume. 8:51:09 PM Hank: (( yes )) 8:52:00 PM DM: Ok, the following morning, at dawn, a couple guards come to take Jams (Anomie...Alistair...whatever), to the engines. 8:52:12 PM DM: He is back in his high-elf form. 8:52:33 PM Hank: Hank goes with Jim. 8:52:52 PM DM: Ok, Hank goes off with him. Anyone have anything else they wanna do that day? 8:53:16 PM Quill: ((More of the same, I think, going up and playing a bit for coin.)) 8:54:06 PM Rune: Rune will listen to him, and also probably write letters. 8:55:23 PM DM: As you play, a couple approaches you. Both appear elven and dressed...like...not too fancy, but, you can tell they have money. 8:55:37 PM DM: Man: "I say, my good man. Have you been playing long?" 8:55:55 PM Quill: Since I was a child. 8:57:50 PM DM: Woman: "See, I told you, Dafis. Now, please, let's--" Man: "Hold on a sec, my dear. I have a wager with my wife, you see. She believes your playing is wholly natural, but I suspect an arcane touch upon your lute. Might I see it, sir?" 8:58:25 PM Quill: ((18 Insight.)) 9:00:03 PM Quill: I can assure you, sir, there is no magic in the lute, but I'd understand if you didn't want to take my word for it. 9:00:27 PM Rune: I think it's just practice, really. He practices a lot. 9:00:31 PM Quill: Quill hands over the lute, watching him closely to make sure he doesn't stuff jewels in there. 9:01:15 PM DM: He takes the lute. What are your Passive Perceptions? 9:01:46 PM Quill: ((Mine is 20. I get a bonus from my class.)) 9:01:48 PM DM: ((Rune, yours is 22. I remember.)) 9:02:45 PM Rune: ((It's pretty high!)) 9:03:23 PM DM: You see him turn it over in his hands. 9:04:24 PM DM: Man: "...well...seems you win, honey." 9:05:27 PM Quill: Quill smiles. 9:05:40 PM DM: He throws some coins in your hat. "For your troubles. And, could you do me and my wife the honor of playing "No' i' alu ikotane calen" (On The Water So Green)? It's our wedding song." 9:06:14 PM Quill: I'd be happy to. 9:06:34 PM DM: As you play, they dance on the deck, looking very happy, and disappear into the crowd. 9:07:10 PM Rune: That was sweet. 9:07:26 PM Quill: It was. If not mildly insulting. 9:07:53 PM Rune: To be fair, you do have a magic flute. 9:09:43 PM Quill: Well, yes, but he asked how long I had been playing. The implication being that I need magical assistance to play. 9:10:14 PM Quill: Quill shakes the lute. "Better make sure he didn't stuff any golden rings in here." 9:10:35 PM Rune: That's a good idea. 9:11:15 PM DM: Valeren: "HEY!" 9:11:18 PM Rune: Are Drow supposed to be good at playing music or not good at it? I think Tieflings are supposed to be good at it. 9:11:28 PM Quill: .... here we go. 9:11:29 PM Rune: ... you've got something in your sleeve. 9:11:32 PM DM: Valeren comes storming towards the two of you. 9:11:34 PM Rune: This is ridiculous. 9:11:38 PM DM: Valeren: "Where is he?!?" 9:11:54 PM Quill: Quill doesn't check his sleeve yet. 9:12:00 PM Quill: Who? 9:12:32 PM DM: Valeren: "Your friend the thief. My entire...I lost some very valuable things and he is clearly to blame!" 9:13:17 PM Quill: There's a lot of people on this ship. Has it occurred to you that someone else might be responsible? 9:14:06 PM DM: Valeren grabs your arm...and there's a clanging sound. "...maybe there is someone else. ...someone like YOU!" 9:14:08 PM Rune: Was your girlfriend around at the time? 9:14:31 PM DM: Valeren: "My...Lady Uvara? No, I haven't seen her since last night." 9:14:49 PM Quill: She's taking things, and planting them on people around the ship. 9:15:00 PM Quill: Your things, I'd guess. 9:15:01 PM Rune: And maybe you should back off, because I still haven't decided whether to have murder charges filed against you. 9:15:35 PM DM: Valeren lets go. "Fine...but what's in your sleeve?" 9:15:49 PM Rune: You realize we're law enforcement from Havenfall, right? Meaning that we do in fact have a pretty strong record of not only not being thieves, but arresting thieves and tossing them into various prisons and rehabilitation facilities? 9:16:24 PM Rune: Whatever those two people who wanted him to play 'their wedding song' put there, I suppose. I for one am getting extremely tired of this nonsense. 9:16:40 PM Quill: Yeah. I'm guessing one of them was your friend. 9:17:08 PM Quill: Quill pulls whatever is in his sleeve out of there. 9:17:12 PM DM: Valeren: "Lady Uvara is one of the elite nobles in Enora. Why would she steal things and sneak them onto you?" 9:17:20 PM Quill: Fun, probably. 9:17:23 PM Rune: Maybe she's bored. 9:17:26 PM Rune: Maybe she's racist. 9:17:31 PM DM: You pull out a small, thin bar of gold. 9:17:52 PM Rune: Maybe she's poor, and if she moves enough things around people won't be surprised when some items aren't found. 9:18:25 PM DM: Valeren: "...this is ridiculous. Just give that back and tell me where the others are." 9:18:30 PM Rune: ... I suppose I ought to check my pockets now as well. 9:18:32 PM Quill: Quill tosses the bar in his hat. 9:18:37 PM Rune: What else are you missing? 9:18:40 PM Rune: Rune checks her pockets. 9:19:02 PM DM: Valeren: "...72,000 bars of gold, equal to roughly 50,000 in coins." 9:19:18 PM Rune: ... 9:19:22 PM Rune: You're joking. 9:19:39 PM Quill: How do you lose that much? 9:19:40 PM Rune: I don't even know where someone could conceal that much on board. 9:19:46 PM DM: Valeren: "They were in a bag of holding locked away in my quarters. I am on here as an official of the bank of Enora transporting the savings from a trade deal." 9:19:59 PM DM: Valeren: "Both they, and the bag, are gone." 9:20:16 PM Quill: .... why hide them around the ship if you have a bag of holding? 9:20:21 PM Quill: None of this makes sense. 9:20:37 PM Rune: And don't you have any guards? You can't just walk around with that much money, are you daft? 9:20:45 PM Quill: He's rich. 9:20:55 PM Rune: Yes, but he's a bank official. 9:20:59 PM Rune: All right, all right, let me try a spell. 9:21:26 PM DM: Valeren: "Of course I have guards. They are on rotation around my room at all hours. Also, the bag was hidden by magic. You had to know what you were looking for to find it." 9:21:55 PM DM: Valeren: "It's not like you could just walk in and take them." 9:22:17 PM Quill: Unless the thief is colluding with one of your guards. Or is your guard. 9:22:27 PM Quill: Or is you and this is all about stealing from the bank. 9:22:28 PM Rune: Oh, bother, I forgot, I only have the one that works on people. 9:22:40 PM Rune: Someone must have a locate object spell on board. 9:25:03 PM Quill: Did you tell anyone about your very important job? 9:26:27 PM DM: Valeren: I informed...some select people of noble houses. 9:26:37 PM Quill: Lady Uvara? 9:26:40 PM Rune: Rune facepalms. 9:26:44 PM Quill: Of House Uvara? 9:27:21 PM DM: Valeren: I still don't see her motive. Or how she got past the guards or knew where to find it. 9:27:29 PM DM: ((Ok, I am back)) 9:27:40 PM Rune: A great lot of money goes missing and you don't see a motive? 9:27:49 PM Quill: .... she knew to look for it, and magic exists. 9:28:07 PM Rune: Don't half the swanky old families out there need money to keep up their vast estates of crumbly ancient buildings their ancestors put up? 9:28:53 PM DM: Valeren: "...ok, let's say...I am at all willing to accept this nonsense. You still have no hard evidence. Only speculation." 9:29:40 PM DM: ((And now I can't get online. What is happening?!?)) 9:30:04 PM Rune: And anger. 9:30:50 PM Rune: We need to work out how to get the gold back. Quill, do you have any ideas? We should ask Anomie how he would have done it for ideas, and maybe Hank would have an idea too. He's been a policeman much longer than we have. 9:31:39 PM Quill: I don't know. I think we should tell the Captain. This is all happening on her boat, after all. 9:32:11 PM Rune: ... I think you're right. 9:32:15 PM Rune: It's just so rude. 9:33:36 PM Quill: Of course. They're from the Houses of Enora. It doesn't matter if we get inconvenienced. 9:34:04 PM DM: You go to Captain Mai? 9:34:12 PM Quill: Quill would like to, yes. 9:34:18 PM Rune: Rune too. 9:34:24 PM Quill: Quill will also drag Valeren. 9:34:58 PM DM: Valeren resists at first, but you overpower him and drag him onward. 9:35:13 PM Quill: Come on. Don't you want this settled? 9:35:22 PM Rune: I certainly do. 9:36:33 PM DM: You eventually find your way to her office. She is only partially in uniform (jacket off, shirt on), and enjoying a cup of tea. "...what are you doing here?" 9:36:51 PM Quill: Quill holds up a gold bar. "This was just planted on me." 9:37:08 PM DM: Captain: "...this, again?" 9:37:11 PM Quill: Yes. 9:37:32 PM Rune: It's probably not going to be the first one because a whole lot of them have been stolen. 9:37:40 PM Quill: Quill eyes Veleren. 9:37:56 PM Rune: Does anyone have a locate object spell on board? 9:38:35 PM DM: Captain Mai: "I do not have a magic user on board, no. But I have a few scrolls prepared, just in case." 9:38:45 PM DM: Captain: "Valuable scrolls." 9:38:48 PM Quill: Tell her, Veleren. 9:40:10 PM DM: Valeren: "Property of the bank of Enora has been stolen from my cabin. A very valuable, heavily guarded piece of property." 9:41:40 PM DM: Mai let's out a long, drawn out sigh. 9:41:48 PM DM: Mai: "Let me see what I have." 9:43:30 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:43:49 PM DM: Mai re-enters momentarily. "I have no "Locate Object" scrolls prepared." 9:44:12 PM Quill: Quill looks at Valeren. "Who knew about the bag?" 9:45:07 PM DM: Valeren: "Me, Lady Uvara, my man servant Cordithas, the guards." 9:45:34 PM DM: Valeren: "And Mr. Tarvaris of the bank, but he's not on board." 9:46:04 PM Quill: What does Cordithas look like? 9:46:29 PM Quill: Quill conjures up an image of the couple who came up earlier. 9:46:48 PM DM: Valeren: "Uh, half-elf, medium height, big mustache." 9:47:01 PM Quill: These were the two that planted that bar on me. 9:47:07 PM DM: Valeren: "I don't know either of them." 9:47:15 PM Rune: That could be an illusionary appearance anyway. 9:47:22 PM Quill: But there was two of them. 9:48:17 PM Rune: Did they both touch you? 9:48:35 PM Quill: I didn't think either of them touched me, just the lute. 9:48:59 PM Rune: But only one of them took it. I suppose the other one could be a fake person. 9:49:05 PM Quill: True. 9:49:29 PM Quill: My money is still on Lady Uvara. 9:51:05 PM Rune: She did try to kiss Anomie. I'm pretty sure she's in on it at the very least. And she could have told anyone. 9:51:15 PM Quill: Yeah. 9:51:36 PM DM: Mai: "When I spoke to Lady Uvara last night she seemed...unaware of any of the previous night's events." 9:52:13 PM Quill: Or lying. 9:52:23 PM DM: Mai: "It's certainly possible." 9:54:09 PM Hank: Hank enters the captains office. "Someone has damaged your engines." 9:54:13 PM Quill: Either way, this is going to keep happening, I think, until we figure this out. 9:54:27 PM Quill: Orrrrr, there's pirates. 9:54:28 PM Rune: ... what is going on here? 9:54:46 PM DM: Mr. Townes comes rushing in after him, out of breath. "Ah said bide fur me!" 9:55:35 PM DM: Mr. Townes, for the record...looks like a stout, round short haired man. 9:55:43 PM Hank: You were too slow. Someone put a way to shut the engine off into the system. 9:56:03 PM Rune: ... if the engine is off, don't we all fall to our deaths? 9:56:36 PM DM: Jams: "The engine's not off yet. But it's been rigged like a lightning trap. If someone pokes it the right way, at the right time, it goes off." 9:56:39 PM Rune: Maybe someone is pretending to be Lady Uvara... or compelling her. 9:57:52 PM Hank: Now Jim says he has a way to do a quick patch that could prevent it, but We wanted to run it by the captain first. 9:58:16 PM DM: Jams: "I just need some insular piping. This ship should have a ton on board." 9:59:18 PM DM: Mai: "...you may proceed under the observation of Chief Mechanic Townes. The rest of you, come with me. If I'm going to accuse a lady of theft, I want all of you there to blame when it goes wrong." 9:59:37 PM Quill: That seems fair. 10:00:14 PM Quill: Though it could just be someone wearing her face, too. 10:00:28 PM DM: Mai: "Well, what do you suggest then?" 10:00:45 PM Quill: Oh, I think talking to her is still the best course of action. 10:00:57 PM Rune: It might have been compulsion, honestly. That would explain the married couple too. 10:01:03 PM Hank: Wait why are you all in the captains office as well? 10:01:14 PM Quill: Someone planted a gold bar on me. 10:01:57 PM Hank: And you didn't notice it happening? 10:01:59 PM Quill: Quill tells the whole sordid affair to Hank. 10:01:59 PM Rune: And a lot of gold has been stolen. 10:02:02 PM Quill: Nope. 10:02:08 PM Quill: Whoever it was was pretty good. 10:02:32 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:02:42 PM Rune: I'm going to go and try to find that couple. 10:02:50 PM Hank: Same thing that happened to Jim then. 10:03:00 PM Quill: Quill nods. 10:04:19 PM DM: Mai: "Well, I am not accusing a lady without proof. If you want to take over the investigation, you can go question her yourselves." 10:04:56 PM Rune: Come on, Quill. 10:05:01 PM Rune: Rune heads off to look. 10:05:05 PM Quill: It's going to keep happening, fair warning. 10:05:08 PM Quill: Quill follows Rune. 10:05:46 PM Hank: You good with the engineering stuff on your own Jim? 10:06:09 PM DM: Jams: "Yeah, I should be." 10:06:47 PM Hank: Hank will follow Quill and Rune. 10:07:11 PM DM: Ok, where are you heading? 10:07:21 PM Quill: Quill is following Rune. 10:08:00 PM DM: Taeral (who's a staff again, forgot to mention that) speaks up as well. "Sorry, I haven't been much help. I am trying to keep a low profile around all these people." 10:09:14 PM Rune: Understandable. 10:09:22 PM Rune: I'm just not sure what we can do. 10:09:31 PM Rune: Rune is going to look on deck where she last saw them and then work her way down. 10:09:40 PM Quill: Can you Locate People? 10:09:57 PM Rune: Yes. 10:10:04 PM Rune: Rune does have Locate Creature. 10:10:15 PM DM: ((Ok, how do you use it?)) 10:11:19 PM DM: ((What do you try and look for?)) 10:11:53 PM Rune: Who should I look for? 10:12:23 PM Quill: I was going to suggest looking for the couple, but that probably wouldn't work if they were using magical disguises. 10:13:08 PM DM: Taeral: "Not unless they actually are what they appear to be." 10:13:58 PM Rune: Which works if they're compelled. 10:14:32 PM Quill: Maybe. The lady wasn't compelled when she kissed Anomie -- she was acting. 10:15:16 PM Rune: Well she may have been compelled to put the loot on him. And then had to make up her own method. 10:15:46 PM DM: Taeral: "Or she was being bribed or influenced through non-magical means." 10:16:45 PM Hank: Jim thought she might have been hired by Torment. 10:17:29 PM Quill: No, she's part of a large theft. 10:17:48 PM Quill: What do you think, Rune? You've got the spell. 10:17:57 PM Hank: And Torment wouldn't be interested in two things? 10:18:23 PM Quill: I am not yet ready to accept that everything revolves around Jamaros. 10:18:33 PM Quill: He does that enough. 10:18:43 PM Rune: I don't know. 10:18:48 PM Hank: Also we could be dealing with a doppelganger or some other form of shifting creature. 10:18:51 PM Rune: I can't cast it a thousand times though. 10:19:05 PM Rune: Maybe we'll try Lady Uvara first and see if we can ask her some questions. 10:19:13 PM Quill: All right. 10:20:00 PM DM: Ok, asking around, you are lead to Lady Uvara's cabin. You are granted access by your badges. 10:20:30 PM DM: Upon knocking you hear a very disgruntled sounding groan. "What?!?" 10:20:57 PM Quill: Lady Uvara? 10:21:10 PM Rune: We have a few questions for you. 10:22:38 PM DM: The door is opened by a drow servant, who appears may a bit younger than Quill, even. Behind him, in the room, lounging on a rather ostentatious sofa is the Lady Uvara you saw last night. 10:22:59 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "I already answered the Captain. I don't know about any party." 10:23:35 PM Quill: Do you know whatshisname Valeren? 10:24:44 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "Ugh...regrettably. An old friend of the family. Doesn't understand the difference between a friend of obligation and...whatever future he thinks he has with me." 10:25:16 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "If his family weren't responsible for my Father's wealth..." 10:25:51 PM Rune: That explains a lot. 10:25:54 PM Quill: ((14 insight.)) 10:26:29 PM Rune: Rune casts Detect Magic on her and the environs. 10:29:25 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "...will that be all?" 10:30:02 PM Quill: You do know that someone is using your face, right? Someone who said she was you walked up to a friend of ours, in a jail cell, and kissed him. Most unseemly. 10:30:12 PM Hank: Did you know there was going to be a party? 10:30:17 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "...WHAT?!?" 10:30:27 PM Rune: He isn't even cute. 10:30:37 PM Quill: And whoever it was took that opportunity to plant stolen goods on him. 10:30:38 PM Rune: And he might be poor. 10:31:57 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "That's so...Well, why are you here questioning me about it?!? Go find them and have them thrown overboard! It's a violation of my rights and...well, something I'm sure!" 10:32:43 PM Rune: Rune whispers to Quill. 10:32:54 PM Rune: Rune whispers: Do you think she knows about the gold? 10:33:05 PM Quill: Quill shakes his head. 10:33:40 PM Hank: We have to find them first. Did you know that Valeren was throwing a party? 10:35:20 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "He invited me to something or other, I had to wash my hair, that evening, though. And what are you doing about the woman running around like me? ...wait...does she have my rings? Is that where they went to?" 10:35:59 PM Hank: When did your rings disappear? 10:36:42 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "I noticed them go shortly after we departed. Three rings and a string of pearls. I put out a request, but...these things happen." 10:37:06 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "Still, if they catch the scoundrel, I'd like my property returned, obviously." 10:38:22 PM Rune: Of course. 10:38:24 PM Quill: Security has them now. We'll make sure we get them back to you. 10:39:12 PM DM: Lady Uvara: "Thank you...you may go now." 10:40:27 PM Rune: Rune heads out. 10:40:32 PM Quill: Quill follows. 10:40:38 PM Quill: Think the butler did it? 10:40:45 PM Hank: Hank will follow 10:42:01 PM DM: So, now you are standing out in the hallway. 10:42:47 PM Hank: I am going to go see how Jim is doing with the engine, let me know over the badges if you find anything. 10:42:56 PM Quill: Quill nods. 10:43:11 PM Quill: Keep an eye out. 10:43:14 PM Hank: Hank heads to the engines 10:43:27 PM Hank: Hank nods 10:44:00 PM Quill: We need to keep our eyes open, see if we can't catch someone in the act. 10:44:22 PM DM: Taeral: "Spread out and search?" 10:44:34 PM Rune: I don't think we should split up, but maybe. 10:45:01 PM Quill: I really can't think of what else to do. There's too many people on board to go one by one. 10:45:27 PM DM: Taeral: "...is it dumb to just burn the Locate Creature spell and see if we find Changelings?" 10:46:05 PM Quill: There are too many ways to change one's shape. 10:46:56 PM DM: Taeral: "But the spell detects creatures, not shapes. So, if we specify that particular race...I dunno. I am not a sleuth." 10:47:56 PM Rune: It could be other races too. Or illusion. 10:48:04 PM DM: Taeral: "True." 10:49:46 PM DM: Ok, if you guys wanna search manually, roll investigation. 10:50:58 PM Rune: ((18.)) 10:52:51 PM Quill: ((5!)) 10:54:45 PM DM: Ok, it's a big ship. It's getting near dark by now. You don't find any other actively illicit activity above board. But, Rune, you remember Jams saying the engine had been rigged, so, you start leading the investigation around there. ...and there you find a single gold bar. 10:54:59 PM DM: Then a few more...like they fell out of the bag. 10:55:21 PM Rune: Rune tries to trace them! Or track them. Or something. 10:55:56 PM Quill: How are Belza and Tiprus at tracking? Or maybe we should find Anna. 10:57:16 PM DM: You don't find much of a trail, sadly. It's probably they had misused the bag of holding at somepoint...but you do see what appear to be two larger, humanoid feet turn...birdlike. 10:57:50 PM Quill: Wait, didn't the Captain mention Kenku? 10:58:10 PM DM: Down here, you have seen kenku here and there. 11:00:08 PM DM: You follow the footprints? 11:00:34 PM Quill: .... maybe Taeral was on to something. If this doesn't pan out, maybe look for a Changeling. 11:00:35 PM Rune: Rune will! 11:01:09 PM DM: Ok, you are now in the main engine room with Hank, Jams, Townes, the guards...and a few dozen Kenku. 11:01:43 PM DM: Maybe fifty in total, running all around, moving things, lifting, turning. 11:02:50 PM Quill: Quill waves at the others. 11:04:05 PM Hank: Hank will put on a pair of glasses close his eyes and tap them twice. 11:04:37 PM Quill: Quill leans over to Rune. "Is he signaling us? I don't speak glasses-taps." 11:05:55 PM Hank: Hank will whisper over the badges " the two kenku heading for Townes stop them" 11:06:08 PM Quill: Quill tries to spot them! 11:06:20 PM Rune: Rune too. 11:06:35 PM DM: With the direction, I will say you see the two seeming to move innocently towards the Chief Engineer. 11:07:34 PM Hank: Hank will take off the glasses and try to get in their way. 11:07:46 PM Quill: Quill will make his way over there. 11:08:09 PM DM: Roll initiative. 11:08:17 PM DM: Actually, don't. 11:08:24 PM DM: ...hurm. 11:09:04 PM DM: ...yes, roll initiative. 11:09:52 PM Hank: (( back to the dice hating me that's a 2 )) 11:09:56 PM DM: Ok, Hank, you sadly stumble and lose ground as you charge them, but Quill, you get to Townes before them. 11:10:12 PM DM: The two kenku stop and hold their places. 11:10:32 PM DM: Suddenly...you hear two voices, one male, one female, speaking in unison...in your brains. 11:10:47 PM DM: "Very good Mr. Rae, Hank Agosto, and Rune." 11:11:02 PM Rune: Rune followed Quill, btw. Sorry, she thought she responded to that. 11:11:30 PM DM: Ok, can you just roll initiative, then, Rune. I wanted to make sure you'd get there before they did. 11:12:21 PM DM: You know what? Nevermind. Quill already did, I say you just join him. 11:12:37 PM Rune: ((4. Okay.)) 11:12:46 PM DM: ((Okay )) 11:13:10 PM DM: The telepathy continues. You all hear it. "So...what happens now? We are most curious." 11:13:33 PM Quill: What's the story here? Who are you? 11:14:30 PM DM: "Oh, so sorry. We haven't properly introduced ourselves." Male Voice: "I am Luk." Female Voice: "And I am Jic." "And we are here for the gold." 11:14:46 PM Quill: Who's in charge? 11:15:06 PM DM: "We are." 11:15:20 PM Quill: Hmmm. Okay. 11:15:34 PM Quill: Quill chooses one at random and casts Banishment on that one. 11:15:58 PM Quill: ((Charisma saving through, DC 17.)) 11:16:33 PM DM: You point and POOF! Luk vanishes. 11:16:47 PM DM: Jic: "LUK! YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!?" 11:17:04 PM Quill: Now how about we talk, and if you're nice, I'll bring him back. 11:17:49 PM Rune: I don't like them. 11:18:00 PM DM: The form changes from a Kenku to a medium size, genderless humanoid. It has no mouth, pale blue skin, red eyes, pointed ears and long clawed fingers. 11:18:12 PM DM: Townes turns and freaks. "What the devils?!?" 11:18:26 PM Hank: So you would get the gold and crash the ship, that was your plan? 11:19:05 PM DM: Jic (still telepathically): "Only if we needed to. Our first plan was to move blame to the defective one." 11:19:41 PM Hank: Hank will glance in Jim's direction at that comment. 11:19:58 PM Quill: And your second plan? 11:20:24 PM DM: Jic: "Wait until we reached land. Slip away into the forest, or take the next flight out." 11:20:34 PM DM: Jic: "But then the loud one went to you." 11:20:49 PM Quill: Why plant gold on me? 11:21:10 PM DM: Jic: "Continue to move blame. Assumed you would all be arrested." 11:21:24 PM DM: Jic: "Or, at least, spoil your claims." 11:22:02 PM Rune: Why is he defective? 11:22:11 PM DM: Jic: "...you don't know." 11:22:18 PM Rune: I'd like to know. 11:22:23 PM Hank: How did you find out about the gold? 11:22:24 PM DM: The figure moves in a form you assume is laughing...but no sound comes out. 11:23:25 PM DM: Jic turns to Jams. "Half-breed. Can't even talk properly in that form. Bet you can't even grow wings." 11:23:37 PM Quill: That's just rude. 11:23:51 PM Hank: You can stop insulting Jim and answer the questions. 11:24:01 PM Rune: Very. But I did ask, to be fair. 11:24:18 PM DM: Jic: "Followed the loud one. Scanned his thoughts. Learned of the money and where it was hidden." 11:25:02 PM Hank: Is that how you learned about Jim as well? 11:25:41 PM DM: Jic: "Yes. Heard his voice, trapped in there." 11:26:11 PM DM: Jic: "Figured if they blame ganger, they blame the defective one. Can't do nothing right." 11:26:13 PM Rune: You know, it's not very nice to pry into people's heads. He might be defective by your standard but that doesn't give you the right to poke around in his head. 11:27:07 PM DM: Jic's form shifts again to the elven woman from before. 11:27:07 PM Hank: I think they poked around in everyone's head. 11:27:17 PM Rune: I think so too, and it's an awful thing to do. 11:27:33 PM Rune: And I don't think he's any dafter than any of the other daft people around, either. 11:27:56 PM DM: Jic talks normally now. "We pick up surface thoughts naturally. Can't help that. But, we do allow ourselves to go deeper if we find something interesting." 11:28:28 PM Rune: Well, the jig is up. Go away or we'll have to arrest you. 11:28:39 PM Quill: And where's the gold? 11:28:58 PM DM: About now...a minute has passed. 11:29:09 PM DM: Luk reappears, now in his doppelganger form. 11:29:18 PM Quill: ((Figured it was about it.)) 11:30:01 PM DM: Luk turns to his elven form, as well. 11:30:21 PM DM: Jic: "Sorry, dears. This has been fun...but we should go. Good luck finding the gold." 11:30:23 PM DM: They run. 11:30:38 PM Quill: I cast banishment on Jic this time. 11:30:58 PM DM: She vanishes. Luk stops. 11:31:04 PM Quill: Nope. 11:31:20 PM DM: Luk pauses for a moment...shrugs and then just keeps running. 11:31:29 PM Quill: ((Oooh, cold.)) 11:31:41 PM DM: ((They are criminals)) 11:31:44 PM Rune: ... you are not a good couple. 11:32:02 PM Hank: Hank chases Luk 11:32:22 PM DM: Jams chases as well 11:32:33 PM Hank: Hank puts the glasses back on still in setting 2. 11:32:47 PM DM: ((Ooooh, clever)) 11:33:09 PM DM: Do you two wait back here to get the jump on Jic? 11:33:17 PM DM: Or chase Luk with Hank and Jams? 11:33:26 PM Rune: Rune will stay with Quill. 11:33:57 PM Quill: She'll only be gone a minute, and I'm out of magic, so be ready. You have anything to incapacitate her? 11:35:31 PM DM: Jic reappears, now with you blocking her exit. 11:35:55 PM Quill: He just ran and left you here, you know. 11:36:05 PM DM: Jic: "I noticed that, yes." 11:36:26 PM DM: Jic: "He would've come back for me." 11:36:41 PM Quill: Maybe. 11:37:01 PM Rune: If you surrender I won't have to kill you. 11:38:02 PM DM: Jic draws her daggers. "You cast that fireball of yours, you kill all the little birdies." 11:38:34 PM Rune: The ship is flammable. 11:38:38 PM Quill: She knows many ways of setting things on fire. 11:38:50 PM DM: ...Rune, roll intimidation with adv. 11:39:19 PM DM: Jic pauses for just a moment...then drops her daggers and holds her hands up. 11:39:25 PM DM: Jic: "He will come back for me." 11:39:37 PM Rune: I hope so. 11:40:06 PM Rune: ... partly because I think it's a bit scummy if he doesn't. Honestly, thieves or no people ought to back up their coworkers. 11:40:27 PM Rune: Rune picks up the daggers. 11:40:54 PM DM: Jic: "You don't know what we've been through together. He'll come back for me." 11:41:35 PM DM: I assume you tie her up. 11:41:46 PM Quill: Quill does. 11:41:49 PM Rune: Rune will let Quill do that. 11:42:39 PM DM: As you do so, Hank and Jams come back. 11:43:15 PM DM: Jic smiles at Jams, and Jams whacks her on the head, knocking her out. 11:43:23 PM DM: Jams: "...she deserved it." 11:43:32 PM Quill: What about the other one? 11:43:43 PM Hank: The other one dove into the ocean. 11:44:33 PM Hank: Hank is still wearing glasses. 11:45:08 PM Rune: For what it's worth, you're not defective and she's very racist. 11:45:13 PM Quill: Where'd you get those, Hank? 11:46:12 PM Hank: The twins. This is the first time I have used them. 11:46:59 PM Rune: You look very nice in them. 11:47:02 PM DM: Jams turns to Rune. "Yeah, thanks. Uh, Townes...you ok, buddy?" 11:48:03 PM Hank: Hank will take them off " trust me they are quite disturbing to use they see through different substances." 11:48:40 PM Rune: Like people's clothes? 11:48:41 PM Hank: I knew which Kenku were changelings by looking at their internal organs. 11:48:59 PM Hank: That is setting one 11:50:48 PM Hank: As I said this is my first time using them and I won't again unless it is neccasary. 11:51:25 PM Rune: So you can see through people's clothes with it. 11:51:36 PM Rune: That's awkward. 11:51:41 PM DM: Jams: "Hank! Naughty!" 11:51:47 PM Hank: And skin and wood and stone. 11:51:52 PM Hank: Shut up Jim. 11:52:07 PM DM: ((So, I am basically ending the session here)) 11:52:31 PM DM: ((You are free to squish as much as you want or talk to any NPC. I will be around.)) 11:52:36 PM DM: ((I hope you had fun)) 11:52:48 PM Quill: ((Yes! Thanks for running.)) 11:53:06 PM Rune: Rune will probably talk to Jam. 11:53:14 PM DM: ((Ok.)) 11:53:30 PM Rune: Rune maybe with some of the others if they want. 11:53:57 PM Quill: Quill would be down for sitting around the cabin and chatting. 11:54:09 PM DM: Ok, we can skip ahead then. 11:54:42 PM DM: So, after some clean up and letting the captain know, you guys are back in your cabin. 11:55:15 PM Rune: All right, so you're a changeling. Anything else relevant we should know? 11:55:56 PM Hank: I was aware he was a changeling if that's relevant information. 11:56:26 PM DM: Jams: "He saw me change when we were escaping. I asked him not to say anything." 11:56:37 PM Quill: Why? 11:56:44 PM Rune: Well, it's only relevant because now we don't have to worry about pins or whatever. 11:57:05 PM Rune: Which is good. I thought we'd have to raise money and buy them or something. 11:57:17 PM DM: Jams: "...not everyone's as...accepting of changelings. And some who are find the opportunity to sell us into slavery too lucrative to pass up." 11:58:19 PM Rune: Everyone hates tieflings and Drow too. 11:58:28 PM Rune: Can you look like anything you want? 11:58:36 PM Quill: Yeah, you're not exactly in the worst company. 11:58:41 PM Hank: Also it doesn't help that much in hiding him since Torment knows he is a changeling. 11:59:04 PM DM: Jams: "I can look like most people I want, depending. Like she said...I'm not the best changeling." 11:59:24 PM Rune: But it doesn't have to be particular person, right? 11:59:30 PM Hank: You are getting better at the tails though. 12:00:08 AM DM: "Not if I have a clear idea in my mind. I usually like to mix and match. Like this." 12:00:38 AM DM: Jams alters his form to look like the girl form you went to the parade with...then alters it to look half-elven. 12:00:42 AM Rune: Good. When they said "defective" I thought there might actually be something wrong. 12:01:03 AM Rune: But they were just racist, fortunately. 12:01:24 AM DM: Jams: "I can't do a lot of the stuff they can. I can't alter enough to fly or breathe underwater, or anything. I can only transmit my thoughts in my base form and I can't read anyone's thoughts." 12:02:12 AM DM: Jams: "I also can't get any smaller, like they can." 12:02:43 AM Hank: How small can they get? 12:03:23 AM DM: Jams: "If the ones I've met are any indication, dwarf is as small as it goes. They can't turn into a rat or grow to dragon size or anything." 12:03:32 AM Rune: Yes, but they're assholes. 12:04:17 AM DM: Jams plays with one of his ears. "This could be a good form to default to in Enora. Looks like an Anomie, right?" 12:04:43 AM Rune: Yes, I think so. 12:04:54 AM Rune: And let's not do the thing with the upper class again. 12:05:10 AM DM: Jams nods. "Yeah, bad plan...sorry." 12:05:30 AM Rune: I did tell you so. 12:05:46 AM Quill: I was going to say, half-elf and wood elf would be the forms to stick to. There's not that many surface drow, and High elves come with certain... expectations in Enora. 12:06:13 AM Hank: To be fair, at least for me it is nice to have someone else make a bad decision. 12:06:18 AM Rune: Drow are the prettiest. 12:06:35 AM DM: Jams: "You're just saying that cause you're dating one." 12:07:37 AM Quill: Nilhome - my village -- is mostly Wood Elves, with some Drow. There's an entrance to the Underdark not far from it. 12:07:46 AM Rune: No, it's because they don't look all pink and sickly. 12:08:03 AM Quill: It is true, pink skin is kind of weird. 12:08:19 AM Quill: Even the wood elves are all bronze and browns. 12:08:21 AM Rune: You look like you're going to vomit at any given time and it's kind of distracting. 12:08:42 AM Rune: I just try not to say anything about it because it's not polite. 12:09:34 AM DM: ((There are no humans around to disagree with you :P)) 12:12:03 AM Rune: Even William looks like he may urp suddenly. 12:13:04 AM DM: Jams: "...I wonder if helping to save the ship can get me time off of coal carrying." 12:13:45 AM Hank: You are not getting out of a commitment that easily. 12:14:18 AM DM: Jams: "I saved the day! ...ok, I helped in saving the day, but still!" 12:14:26 AM Rune: You're just going to have to lump it, I'm afraid. 12:14:39 AM Rune: At least they know you're not responsible for the theft now. 12:15:27 AM Hank: I will still help you each day, but you still committed fraud and should do the punishment assigned. 12:19:24 AM DM: Jams: "I call profiling. Accusing the changeling of fraud." 12:19:40 AM Quill: No, we're accusing the frauder of fraud. 12:19:46 AM Rune: You were committing fraud. 12:23:32 AM Hank: Any profiling is you being an ex crime boss not you being a changeling. 12:24:22 AM Rune: And we know he committed fraud because he told us about it. 12:25:09 AM DM: Anomie: "When did I tell you about committing fraud?" 12:26:46 AM Rune: When you told us you were masquerading as a noble, obviously. 12:28:19 AM DM: Anomie: "Well, if it weren't for the real evil changelings, I'd've gotten away with it." 12:28:39 AM Rune: Doppelgangers, probably. 12:29:04 AM DM: Anomie: "We're all the same thing, basically. They're just...more changeling than I am." 12:29:06 AM Quill: Something else would have happened that would have exposed you. 12:29:35 AM Quill: No good can come from impersonating a Noble in Enora. 12:29:41 AM Rune: One of us would have, if nothing else. I'm not that good of a liar. 12:30:18 AM DM: Anomie: "So, you're telling me to survive with you, I'm going to have to be honest and open?" 12:30:35 AM Quill: Or at least choose more manageable lies. 12:31:08 AM Hank: Yeah pretty much , I tried the keeping secrets thing. It didn't work out ever. 12:32:04 AM DM: Jams: "Great. ...so, who's my watch buddy tonight? Hank already had his turn." 12:33:41 AM Rune: How cuddly are you on a scale of one to ten? 12:34:03 AM Quill: I'll do it, I don't need as much rest as the rest of you anyway. 12:35:34 AM DM: Jams: "Ok, works for me. You can fill me in on living in Enora." 12:35:49 AM DM: And here, I think I will call it an end end. 12:35:55 AM DM: Cause it got really late.